Mobile devices typically have small screens to match their compact form factors. These small screens are not amenable to sharing screen images with large audiences and are often too small to efficiently serve as a primary virtual desktop to execute word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, or the like. Display screen of smartphones have been trending larger, which negatively impacts battery life, is contrary to providing a compact form factor; however, these larger screens are still insufficiently large to perform many tasks in an efficient manner.
Currently, the only realistic way to stream display data off a mobile device is via a wired connection, a WiFi radio, or a Bluetooth radio. The wired connection frustrates the portability feature of a mobile device, while WiFi and Bluetooth radios are inherently power hungry, thereby limiting the duration of their use. These techniques are poor solutions for battery-constrained mobile devices, if the display data is streamed for prolonged periods of time.